


The Batfamily Season 1

by something_nextto_normal



Series: The Batfamily (2020-) [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: ALL THE GOOD STUFF, Adoption, Alfred Pennyworth is So Done, Bar & Bat Mitzvah, Batfamily (DCU), Bruce Wayne is Batman, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Daily Planet, Dick Grayson is Robin, Dick Grayson is a Ray of Sunshine, Dysfunctional Family, Family Drama, Family Feels, Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, Funerals, Gotham Gazette, Grief/Mourning, Gun Violence, Haly's Circus, Identity Reveal, Immortal Alfred Pennyworth, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Jewish Bruce Wayne, Jewish Clark Kent, Jewish Kate Kane, Lazarus Pit, Minor Character Death, Multi, Murder, My First Work in This Fandom, News Media, Parenthood, Privilege, Romani Dick Grayson, Screenplay/Script Format, Secret Identity, The League of Assassins (DCU), Time Skips, Wayne Enterprises, as in bruce's parents, i mean obviously it's batman, no beta we die like jason todd, that's not a plot point but you should know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:55:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26978446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/something_nextto_normal/pseuds/something_nextto_normal
Summary: A Batfamily animated show in script format which I wrote because I have no chill. One third superhero cartoon, two thirds intricate family drama.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Talia al Ghul/Bruce Wayne
Series: The Batfamily (2020-) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968850
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25





	1. Episode 1: Origin Story

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. So. This all started when I decided to try and take my favorite bits of 80 years worth of canon full of retcons and errors and put them into a nice plausible timeline for fic writing. During this process, I read a few posts about how cool it would to have a Batfamily cartoon, and realized my timeline of events would probably fit into an episodic format really well, and before I knew it I was writing the first episode's script.
> 
> A few disclaimers: I will be taking a lot of liberties with my source material, but I feel justified because so did the Young Justice cartoon. Also, I don't know anything about what scripts are supposed to look like, and updates will probably be sporadic at best.
> 
> This first "episode" will probably be shorter than future "episodes". Probably.
> 
> This is very self-indulgent and I don't know if anyone will read it, but if you do...thanks for validating me!

[We open on an overhead shot of a city. Text at the bottom of the screen reads: Gotham City, April 30th, 1981. We zoom in on a movie theatre with people streaming out of its doors. Among them is a married couple in their thirties with a nine-year-old son: these are the WAYNES.]

THOMAS: So, Martha? Was that worthwhile after all?

[MARTHA rolls her eyes.]

MARTHA: Yes, it was worthwhile. Are you happy now?

[Thomas grins.]

THOMAS: Absolutely, my darling.

[He offers his arm to Martha, who smiles with fond exasperation and takes it.]

THOMAS: What did you think, Bruce?

[BRUCE looks up at his father. It’s clear that Thomas is his hero.]

BRUCE: Oh, it was a fun movie. I just didn’t think it was very realistic.

[Thomas laughs. Martha smiles, amused.]

THOMAS: Hear that, Martha? Our son’s a film critic already!

[Martha nods, still smiling. Bruce looks sheepish, but the force of his father’s grin makes him smile too. As they near an alleyway, Martha comes to a stop, dragging Thomas to one too.]

MARTHA: This’ll lead to where the car is, I think. It’s a shortcut!

[Thomas looks skeptical.]

THOMAS: Are you sure?

MARTHA: Oh, don’t be such a baby. It’s not even that dark!

[Thomas smiles.]

THOMAS: Alright, dear.

[He looks at Bruce and beckons.]

THOMAS: Come on, son.

[They make their way into the alley.]

MARTHA: It’s a lovely night, isn’t it?

[Thomas opens his mouth to agree, but just then two shots ring out. Martha collapses, and Thomas doubles over.]

THOMAS: Bruce-

[Another shot rings out, and Thomas falls backward. Bruce runs and throws himself behind a trash can, sobbing.

Fade out, and back in: Bruce is still behind the trash can, but he’s stopped crying. Fearfully, he peeks out from behind it and sees his parents’ lifeless bodies lying on the ground, with no sign of the killer. Shaking, he crawls over to his mother’s body, pulls her phone out of her purse, and calls 911.

Another fade out, and back in: police cars have pulled up, and the scene is taped off. Bruce is sitting on the ground outside the alleyway entrance. A young cop approaches him-it’s JIM GORDON, only twenty-one and fresh from the police academy. He’s holding a blanket.]

GORDON: Here, kid.

[Bruce looks up and realizes what Gordon’s holding. He takes the blanket and wraps it around his shoulders.]

BRUCE: Thanks.

GORDON: No problem.

[A beat.]

GORDON: They called your family’s butler to come pick you up. He should be here soon.

[Bruce nods and an awkward silence falls.]

GORDON: I’m sorry.

[Bruce looks down. It’s clear he thinks the words are empty.]

BRUCE: That doesn’t change anything.

[Gordon looks like he wants to say something, sympathize, but instead he turns away and joins the rest of the officers. Just then, a black limousine pulls up, and out steps ALFRED PENNYWORTH, a posh man in his early sixties. His eyes land on Bruce immediately, and he strides over.]

ALFRED: Master Bruce?

BRUCE: [tiredly] Hey, Alfred.

[Alfred pauses, looking down at his new ward, considering what to say.]

ALFRED: We should return to the manor. It is late, and there will be many things to take care of in the morning. You need to rest.

BRUCE: [nods] Yeah…

[He gets up and heads over to Alfred, the blanket still wrapped around him. Alfred rests a hand on his shoulder and leads him to the car. Bruce looks back for one moment at the crime scene, and his eyes meet Gordon’s. Then he looks away and gets into the car, and he and Alfred drive away, leaving the still-flashing police cars behind.

We fade out and into the very end of the Waynes’ funeral. Text at the bottom of the screen reads: May 16th, 1981. The guests are on their way out, but one family is still talking to Bruce: a dark-haired middle-aged man and his red-headed wife, who is holding their two-year-old daughter. These are the KANES, Bruce’s mother’s family. We zoom in to hear the end of their conversation.]

JACOB: …Anyway, it’s a hard loss. But you’ll visit us for Hanukkah, right?

BRUCE: [unenthusiastic] Sure.

[Jacob nods, and he and his wife and child leave. Alfred, standing nearby, clears his throat, and Bruce gives a “one minute” signal, then walks over to his parents’ graves. The left one reads:

Thomas Patrick Wayne

Loving husband and father

Born September 13th, 1944

Died April 30th, 1981

The right one reads:

Martha Elizabeth Wayne

Born May 29th, 1945

Died April 30th, 1981

May her memory be a blessing.]

BRUCE: Mom. Dad.

[He tears up, and has to take a deep breath.]

BRUCE: You should never have died. This should never have happened.

[A long beat.]

BRUCE: I’m going to make sure nothing like it ever happens again.

[Smash cut. Montage: Bruce is sketching plans for the Batsuit in the library at Wayne. Text at the bottom of the screen reads: July 2nd, 1984.

Fade out and into the interior of a synagogue. Text at the bottom of the screen reads: March 2nd, 1985. Bruce is reading from the Torah. The words are indistinct. It is his bar mitzvah, and the Kanes and Alfred are both in attendance.

Fade out and back into the library. Bruce is now drawing plans for the Batmobile. Text at the bottom of the screen reads: September 14th, 1985. Montage stops.

Cut to Bruce in the courtyard at his boarding school. Text at the bottom of the screen reads: April 25th, 1986. He is talking to a blond boy with the beginnings of a mustache and a penchant for green: this is OLIVER QUEEN. We zoom in to hear their conversation.]

OLIVER: …So this weekend, my father and I went pheasant hunting. It was actually fun, though I don’t really like guns. Bows and arrows are much cooler.

[Bruce nods, smiling pleasantly. Just then, Oliver spots another one of his friends across the courtyard. They wave to each other, and the friend beckons.]

OLIVER: See you in English, Bruce!

[He dashes off to meet his friend. The second he’s gone, Bruce’s smile drops, and he rolls his eyes and mutters something inaudible but clearly not flattering under his breath. As soon as someone else comes up to him, waving, the smile comes back on.

Cut to the kitchen at Wayne Manor. Text at the bottom of the screen reads: May 2nd, 1986. Alfred is cooking dinner, and Bruce is sitting at the kitchen table.]

BRUCE: He’s so _annoying_.

ALFRED: If he is as annoying as you say, then why do you continue to spend time with him?

BRUCE: Because it’s part of my cover.

ALFRED: Your cover.

BRUCE: Yeah. If I become a crime-fighter, I’m going to need a secret identity.

ALFRED: Oh, will you.

BRUCE: Yeah. I will. And what could be better than a generous but empty-headed rich guy? No one will suspect Brucie Wayne of anything. That’s why I have to keep talking to Ollie.

ALFRED: Whatever you say, Master Bruce.

[Bruce frowns, aware he’s being patronized but unable to do anything about it. Smash cut. Montage resumes: We fade between scenes of Bruce working out. Text at the bottom of the screen reads: Winter 1988.

Fade out and into Bruce’s high school graduation. Text at the bottom of the screen reads: June 12th, 1989. He makes his way through the crowd, chatting indistinctly with teachers and friends, including Oliver. Alfred follows behind him, looking unimpressed.

Fade out and into Bruce back in the library, this time sketching a Batarang. Text at the bottom of the screen reads: July 27th, 1989. Montage stops.

Cut to Bruce walking to his next class at Gotham University. Text at the bottom of the screen reads: December 14th, 1989. He isn’t looking where he’s going, and ends up slamming into an elegant young man slightly older than him: this is LUCIUS FOX. They topple over onto the ground.]

BRUCE: Oh-I’m sorry!

[He quickly scrambles up, and offers Lucius a hand. He takes it and pulls himself up.]

LUCIUS: No problem, man.

[He looks at Bruce more closely.]

LUCIUS: Hey, you’re that Wayne kid, right? I think you’re in my Economics class.

[Bruce gives Lucius a quick once-over and then nods.]

BRUCE: Yeah, I think I am. I guess I have an automatic project partner now?

[He looks at Lucius hopefully. Lucius grins.]

LUCIUS: Sure, I don’t think anybody would turn down an opportunity to get a Wayne connection.

BRUCE: [deadpan] I can’t believe you only want me for my money.

[Lucius laughs. Montage resumes. We see Bruce setting up the Batcave: installing a computer, a punching bag, a lock with a code required to open it, driving a car down and modifying it into the Batmobile, sewing a prototype Batsuit. Text at the bottom of the screen reads: Summer 1991. Fade out and into Bruce's college graduation, which is nearly identical to his high school one: mingling with Alfred by his side. Text at the bottom of the screen reads: May 19th, 1993. Montage ends. Cut to Bruce and Alfred eating dinner. Text at the bottom of the screen reads: June 3rd, 1993. Bruce is clearly distracted by something, and Alfred is sitting quietly waiting for him to bring it up. After a moment, Bruce sets his knife and fork down.]

BRUCE: Alfred?

ALFRED: [in the same tone] Master Bruce?

[Bruce snorts, rolling his eyes, and clears his throat.]

BRUCE: You know about my mission.

ALFRED: You mean your ambition to eradicate crime while dressed as a bat? I do.

BRUCE: [flat] Alfred.

ALFRED: [unapologetic] Apologies. I know about your _mission_.

[Bruce rolls his eyes again.]

BRUCE: I can’t gain all the skills I’ll need in Gotham. So I was thinking about traveling. Seeing the world.

ALFRED: Learning...oh, jujitsu, perhaps?

BRUCE: Something like that.

ALFRED: Well. Whatever makes you happy.

[Cut to Bruce and Alfred standing outside of the limousine at the airport, Bruce's luggage piled on the ground next to him. Text at the bottom of the screen reads July 7th, 1993.]

ALFRED: Are you sure you packed everything you might need?

BRUCE: Yes, Alfred, I'm sure.

ALFRED: Do not patronize me.

[Bruce laughs softly. His smile fades as he looks closely at Alfred.]

BRUCE: I'm gonna miss you, Alfie.

ALFRED: [slightly choked up] I should hope so.

[The two men hug. Bruce picks up his luggage and heads into the airport, giving Alfred one last backward glance. Alfred climbs into the limousine and drives away. After checking his luggage, Bruce eventually makes his way to a boarding gate. We zoom in on the sign over his head, which reads:

Departing Flights

and then move in even closer to focus on the top flight listed:

Destination: Seoul. Status: On Time.

The screen fades to black. Credits roll.]


	2. Episode 2: The League of Assassins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce does some training, we get more background about Lucius Fox and Jacob Kane, and Bruce has his first of many encounters with Talia al Ghul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoutout to the people who left comments, you are literally the reason I finished this so quickly. Also, I have a lot of anxiety over whether this "episode"'s plot makes sense or not, so please tell me that it does?

[We open on the interior of a martial arts dojo-specifically one that teaches taekwondo. Text at the bottom of the screen reads: Seoul, South Korea, January 20th, 1994. Bruce is practicing Taegeuk Sa Jang along with a handful of fellow students, all wearing the customary dobok. An instructor is observing them carefully. As they all finish, he claps his hands together.]

INSTRUCTOR: [in Korean] You are making very good progress. Some of you may be ready to progress to the next geup soon. Unfortunately class is almost over, so let us warm down. 

[The students and instructor all stretch in order to warm down, and then the students begins to trickle out, some of them chatting indistinctly. Bruce does not talk to any of them, instead heading over to the instructor.]

BRUCE: [in rudimentary Korean] Sadly, I will be leaving Seoul soon.

INSTRUCTOR: [in Korean] Oh? Why? 

BRUCE: [in rudimentary Korean] I have business in Tokyo. 

INSTRUCTOR: [in Korean] We will be sad to see you go. 

BRUCE: [in rudimentary Korean] Thank you.

[Bruce leaves the dojo.

Cut to him in a rented apartment, talking to Alfred on the phone.]

BRUCE: How's Lucius doing?

ALFRED: As well as you expected, Master Bruce. However, your uncle rather despises him.

[Bruce snorts.]

BRUCE: That's sort of the point. 

ALFRED: I see you are carrying on your mother's grudge against her elder brother.

BRUCE: Well, he's still an arrogant bastard.

ALFRED: He is, at that. And I myself approve of your choice for his replacement.

BRUCE: I'm aware of that, with the number of times you two have teamed up to "sass" me. 

ALFRED: Some sass now and then is good for you, Master Bruce.

[Bruce decides to ignore that.]

BRUCE: By the way-have you gotten the things I wanted? 

ALFRED: Yes, I have. They'll arrive at your location soon.

BRUCE: Where did you learn how to forge press passes?

ALFRED: That's classified, I'm afraid. Talk to you next week?

[Bruce is a bit taken aback by the non sequitur.]

BRUCE: …Yes. Next week.

[He hangs up.

Cut to Bruce back at an airport-this time it's Incheon International Airport. Text at the bottom of the screen reads: Februray 5th, 1994. Montage begins: We see him checking his luggage and boarding a plane, doing a crossword while on the flight, and finally landing. When he steps out of the airport, text at the bottom of screen appears, reading: Tokyo, Japan. He gets in a taxi and hands the driver a slip of paper with an address written on it. The driver nods and says something inaudible. Bruce nods back. Cut to Bruce quickly setting up his temporary apartment, and then to the next morning, where we see him getting into another taxi. Once he steps out of that taxi, the montage stops. 

Bruce is standing in front of a building: the National Police Agency of Japan's headquarters. It is tall and looks almost like a US apartment building. He heads inside, nodding at the security guards, and shows the aforementioned forged press pass to the person at the front desk. According to it, he is Dan Edwards, a reporter for the Gotham Gazette.]

BRUCE: [in very bad Japanese] Hi, I am the reporter who is-uh-

RECEPTIONIST: [taking pity on him, in English]: You are from the, ah...

[She squints at his press pass.]

RECEPTIONIST: ...Gotham Gazette?

BRUCE: [relieved] Yes, I'm Dan Edwards. I'm writing an article about policing in other countries, and I was given a pass to observe officers here working for a few days. Your boss should've gotten an email about it.

RECEPTIONIST: He did. I will get Ms. Demizu, who will take you to the precinct you will be observing.

BRUCE: Thank you. 

[Montage resumes. We see Bruce being lead to a precinct, where he is introduced to several police officers. We cannot hear their conversations, but it's clear that Bruce is ingratiating himself to them. We cut to that afternoon, and see Bruce registering for classes at a dojo which teaches judo. Montage ends.

We cut to Bruce entering the police precinct. Text at the bottom of screen reads: February 10th, 1994. He nods at a few officers as he passes, and eventually stops by the desk of a man who looks to be only slightly older than him, who is peering at a file pulled up on his computer.]

BRUCE: What's that, Hisoka?

HISOKA: Oh, it is one of our most puzzling unsolved cases-the assassination of Takahashi Ayumu fifteen years ago. No one has ever found even a hint of the killer.

[When she hears this, a female officer sitting at a nearby desk looks up.]

FEMALE OFFICER: Is Hisoka telling you about his conspiracy theory?

HISOKA: It is a _theory_ , not a conspiracy theory. 

[It's clear that he's about to go on a rant, and Bruce quickly cuts him off.]

BRUCE: Well, either way I'm intrigued. What's your theory?

HISOKA: The interesting thing about this assassination is that the tactics used were almost identical to the tactics used in the assassination of Suzuki Katsuo, seven years later. I looked at famous cold cases from around the world and some of them have had the same tactics used.

FEMALE OFFICER: And here is where he gets into conspiracy theory territory.

[Hisoka rolls his eyes.]

HISOKA: Any way, I believe that the people who carried out these assassinations probably worked for the same organization. And it's not just because of the tactics. If you look very closely at the photos of the victims, you can see that each have the same logo carved somewhere on their bodies. Look!

[He pulls up photos showing the spots on each victim where the supposed logo is carved, as well as a sketch of what he thinks it looks like. Bruce leans in and carefully examines the screen, nodding as he takes it in.]

FEMALE OFFICER: Those could just be random cuts.

HISOKA: No, the photos may be blurry, but this is clearly the same symbol on each!

BRUCE: They do all look similar...

HISOKA: Yes! See?

BRUCE: Though, if I'm being honest, the idea of a shadowy group of assassins is pretty frightening.

HISOKA: It is! But no one will listen to me or help me investigate. 

BRUCE: Huh. Well, it won't make it into this article, but if there's ever another body with that symbol...feel free to give me a call.

[Hisoka grins, and Bruce smiles back. The female officer scoffs, somewhat disbelieving, and turns back to her work. Cut to Bruce at a judo lesson. Text at the bottom of the screen reads: February 18th, 1994. The teacher is calling out instructions in untranslated Japanese. Soon enough, the lesson is finished, and Bruce packs up his things. Just after he leaves, a woman in a hurry ends up slamming right into him, and spills her drink all over. She is beautiful, with dark hair, dark skin and dark eyes. This is TALIA AL GHUL.]

TALIA: Oh, I'm so sorry, I wasn't even looking where I was going. Here-let me help you.

[She dabs at Bruce's clothes with a napkin she pulled out of her purse. After a few seconds, Bruce gently pushes her away.]

BRUCE: That's good, thanks.

[He pauses, clearly trying to think of something to say to continue the conversation. She is very beautiful, after all.]

BRUCE: Are you British? Because your accent-

TALIA: Arabic, actually. But I've lived in London.

BRUCE: Oh? And what are you doing in Japan?

TALIA: I think the more pressing question is what Bruce Wayne is doing in Japan. Aren't you supposed to be at a monastary or something?

[Bruce stares at her, obviously shocked.]

BRUCE: I don't know what you're talking about. My name is Dan-

TALIA: Oh, don't play dumb with me.

[She opens her jacket to reveal a knife strapped to the inside, then draws it closed.]

TALIA: What you're going to do is come with me. Because what else can you do? Assault me in broad daylight to try and grab the...[whispered] _knife_? You could probably overpower me and take it. But that wouldn't be very good for your cover.

[Bruce grits his teeth, angry. He knows she's right.]

BRUCE: Fine. Where are we going? 

[Talia only smirks in response, and threads her arm through his to usher him down the street. Fade out and into Talia and Bruce standing in Bruce's own apartment.]

BRUCE: How did you know where I was staying?

TALIA: Please. You were barely hiding. You didn't even try to alter your appearance.

BRUCE: That's because no one should've come looking for me here. I booked a suite under my name at a fancy hotel in Seoul and showed off for the press for a few weeks, and then I faked leaving the city by flying to Tibet and then booking a flight back under a different name. I'm certain no one recognized me then, and no one I met in Seoul afterwards did either. I've been Dan Edwards for the past few months.

TALIA: An somewhat admirable plan, I will admit that. But it doesn't really help shield you from people who've been following you every step of the way.

BRUCE: Why would you be following me? Who _are_ you?

[Talia smiles.]

TALIA: We've been following you because you're on track to become the richest man in the world. The heir to a large corporation with top grades and millions inherited already? Some people are very interested in that kind of thing. _Especially_ when said heir goes to so much effort to anonymously learn martial arts, of all things.

[She pauses.]

TALIA: And as for who we are...you might want to ask your friend Hisoka about that.

BRUCE: You're an assassin.

TALIA: Yes. And _we_ are the League of Assassins, a noble order founded decades ago by my father, Ra's al Ghul, the Demon's Head. I, Talia al Ghul, am the Demon's Daughter.

BRUCE: [deadpan] That's a flattering title. 

[This startles a real smile out of Talia, and she looks at Bruce as if seeing him for the first time, though she quickly hides it by putting on a neutral expression.]

TALIA: Tell me, Bruce. Why did you go to so much trouble to learn martial arts anonymously? You could have just asked us to teach you. You do appear to have a lot of talent.

BRUCE: I wasn't exactly aware that was an option.

TALIA: You are now.

[Bruce raises his eyebrows, actually taken aback.]

BRUCE: You'd offer me, an outsider, your secrets?

[Talia smiles.]

TALIA: Well, if my father has his way, you won't be an outsider much longer. Like I said, you have a lot of talent.

[Bruce scowls.]

BRUCE: I'm not becoming an assassin. My mission is to help people, not hurt them.

TALIA: Sometimes killing one person helps another.

[A beat.]

TALIA: But that is a noble sentiment.

[She looks almost surprised by her own words. Another beat.]

BRUCE: I'll take it.

TALIA: What?

BRUCE: The training.

[Now Talia is taken aback.]

TALIA: I thought you didn't want to become an assassin.

BRUCE: I don't. But I'll probably learn a lot more from you than I will here. And my press pass is almost up anyway.

TALIA: You're a confusing man, Bruce Wayne.

BRUCE: You just have to get to know me better. Then I'm only crazy, not confusing.

TALIA: [coyly amused] Is that an offer?

BRUCE: Maybe.

TALIA: I'll take it. Now, wrap up whatever business you have left here and meet me at this address at noon in two days.

[She hands him a slip of paper, and he puts it in his pocket. Then she makes her way out of Bruce's apartment, and he stands there, staring at the wall, for a few seconds, before seeming to wake up]

BRUCE: [quietly] Now what on earth do I tell Alfred?

[The screen cuts to black. Credits roll.]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Talia al Ghul, and I hope I did her justice. There'll be plenty more of her in the next "episode".


	3. Episode 3: The Demon's Daughter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TGIF, everybody, here's an update.

[We open in the interior of a helicopter. Text at the bottom of the screen reads Hindu Kush mountain range, Pakistan, February 20th, 1994. Talia is flying, with Bruce in the passenger seat.]

BRUCE: Will you teach me how to fly a helicopter?

TALIA: Maybe if you ask nicely.

[Bruce snorts. We zoom out to see that the helicopter is indeed flying through a mountain range. Talia swerves the helicopter towards one particular mountain, and we go back inside it.]

TALIA: Sit tight. We're almost there.

BRUCE: I didn't ask.

[Talia rolls her eyes and we zoom out to see her beginning to bring the helicopter down towards a cliff face.]

BRUCE: Talia?

TALIA: Trust me. 

[Bruce opens his mouth to say something, appears to remember Talia can murder him if she wants to, and then closes it. He nods begrudgingly instead. We zoom out again to see Talia nearly crash the helicopter into the cliff face before turning it sharply and flying along it instead, then return to the inside of the helicopter to see Bruce clutching the arms of his chair very tight as Talia smirks.]

BRUCE: Did you have to do that?

TALIA: Yes.

[We zoom out once again to see that the helicopter is approaching a large cave mouth tucked into the side of the cliff face. Talia carefully maneuvers the helicopter into it, and we see that it resembles a long hollow tunnel. Then we return to the inside of the helicopter.]

BRUCE: This reminds me of my base.

[Talia nods in acknowledgement as we zoom out to see the tunnel widening into a cavern. She brings the helicopter down on a landing pad conveniently placed in the center, and she and Bruce unstrap themselves from their seats and get out.]

TALIA: Prepare yourself. It's time for you to meet my father.

[Cut to Bruce and Talia walking down another tunnel of the cave, which slopes downward before widening out into a small round cavern. While the landing cavern and the tunnels all have lights set into the walls, this one appears to be dark. Talia stops at the mouth of this cavern, then places a hand on Bruce's shoulder.]

TALIA: [whispered] Follow my lead.

[She softly clears her throat.]

TALIA: Father. I have brought Bruce Wayne to you.

[A green light goes on in the cavern, revealing an Arab man sitting in a throne-like chair positioned behind a deep pool. It is this pool which is giving off the light. Though he's clearly more than middle-aged, he doesn't appear old exactly, just... _stretched_. This is RA'S AL GHUL. Bruce is obviously wary of him immediately, but makes an effort to relax his muscles.]

RA'S: Very good, Talia. Very good. 

[His eyes land on Bruce, and he smiles. It is not a pleasant smile.]

RA'S: Detective. Welcome. I trust Talia wasn't too rough with you?

BRUCE: Not too rough, no. 

[He pauses.]

BRUCE: She didn't exactly tell me why you would want to train me, though. And why did you call me detective?

RA'S: Well, a detective is what you want to become, is it not? Or was the martial arts training and police observation done in pursuit of a different goal? And as for why I would want to train you...well, every man needs an heir.

[Bruce looks startles by this, glancing quickly at Talia, whose head is held high. He then rushes to smooth out his expression.]

BRUCE: [coolly] I suppose so.

RA'S: Ah, it's understandable that you're not too enthusiastic yet. Don't worry, I'm sure we'll be able to persuade you.

[Talia subtly rolls her eyes.]

RA'S: Talia, show him to his quarters. I trust you told some of our people to gather his luggage?

TALIA: Of course, Father.

[She gives him a respectful nod, and nudges Bruce so he does the same, then guides him up and out of the cavern. Behind them, the green light goes off.]

BRUCE: Couldn't you be your father's heir?

TALIA: He doesn't think so.

[She looks down at the ground, her eyes hard. Bruce is silent, unsure of what to say, for a few moments.]

BRUCE: He's a fool.

[Talia looks up at him, and almost smiles before she catches herself. Cut to a montage. Talia introduces Bruce to some other league members. She seems slightly wary around some and comfortable around others. Most of the ones she is comfortable around are women. Bruce takes note of this.

Cut to Bruce getting settled into his chambers. They are located in a large cave, but the League is a high-tech mini society with a lot of money to spend on making sure their home is comfortable.

Cut to Bruce beginning his training. Text at the bottom of the screen reads Spring 1994. He learns more martial arts, including how to fight with weapons such as a bo staff, katana, and nunchaku. Occasionally Ra's watches his lesson, nodding in approval. Talia is always there.

Cut to Bruce holding a diagram of a Batarang and showing it to a League member who is nodding, and then to Bruce fighting with a real Batarang.

The montage ends, and we cut to Bruce and Talia sitting in the parlor of Bruce's chambers. Text at the bottom of the screen reads: June 3rd, 1994.]

BRUCE: Your League seems rather...divided.

TALIA: [dryly] You noticed.

BRUCE: Why?

[Talia sighs and looks down, picking at the embroidery on her chair.]

TALIA: You remember the green pit in my father's room?

[Bruce nods.]

TALIA: It's called a Lazarus pit. My father uses it to prolong his life. But it has...side effects. It makes him irrational, it changes him. Or at least that's what my mother told me, that he wasn't always like this. That once he truly believed in making the world a better place by killing those who make it worse. But now he's paranoid. There aren't reasons why the people we kill should die anymore. 

[Bruce nods again, slowly, taking this in.]

BRUCE: I don't believe that anyone could ever deserve to die. But a madman being in charge of this league is a lot more dangerous than a somewhat moral person being in charge of it.

[Talia rolls her eyes at the phrase "somewhat moral", but nods in agreement.]

TALIA: You could help us, go along with my father's plan to make you his protégé. 

BRUCE: You would want me to kill him. I won't do that.

TALIA: No, I didn't think you would. 

BRUCE: Why haven't you killed him?

TALIA: Because he has supporters, those who are just bloodthirsty, who have betrayed our values, who don't believe in anything. And they outnumber us. They'd defeat us if we killed him. As long as he's alive and I pretend to be loyal to him, I can manipulate him.

[Bruce reaches over and takes Talia's hand in his.]

BRUCE: You're a noble woman. Even if you are an assassin.

TALIA: And you're a noble man. Even if you are an idealist.

[After a moment of just staring into each other's eyes, Bruce stands up and kisses her, holding her against his chest. When they break apart, she smiles, and then leads him into his bedroom. 

We fade out and back into the montage. Text at the bottom of the screen reads: Summer 1994. We see Bruce doing more training. This time it's about half physical training, with him sparring with assassins over and over again, and half mental training, with assassins describing potential crime scenes to him so he can solve them. We also see Talia indeed teaching Bruce how to fly a helicopter. Montage stops.

Cut to Talia and Bruce leaning over a computer, which has a diagram of a plant on the screen. Text at the bottom of the screen reads Talia is looking at the screen, but Bruce is staring at her, looking slightly horrified.]

TALIA: And this one is aconitum, which is also called aconite, wolfsbane, or monkshood. Initially it causes nausea, diarrhea, and vomiting, then burning and numbness in the mouth and abdomen, and finally paralysis of the heart, which kills the victim. Some historians theorize that it was utilized in the killings of Socrates and Alexander the Great. Do you understand?

[She looks at Bruce, sees his expression, and frowns.]

TALIA: What?

BRUCE: Have you used these poisons on people?

[Talia studies his face, and appears to make a decision.]

TALIA: [calmly] Yes. I have.

BRUCE: [tightly] Oh. 

[He stands up abruptly.]

BRUCE: I think that's enough for today.

[He storms off down the tunnel, and Talia stares after him, her brow furrowed.

Cut to the parlor in Bruce's chambers. He is sitting in an armchair while Talia stands in the middle of the room.]

TALIA: Beloved, you knew I was an assassin. You even told me I was a noble woman in spite of it.

[She sounds slightly derisive on the words "noble woman", which makes Bruce scowl.]

BRUCE: It's different to hear you just-sound so _casual_ about things like that. Killing people.

[Talia rolls her eyes, and Bruce' scowl deepens.]

BRUCE: This is serious, Talia.

TALIA: [sardonically] I'm taking this very seriously.

[Bruce stands up suddenly, looming over Talia angrily.]

BRUCE: Have you ever, even once thought about the families of the people you kill? Their pain, their grief? How you tear apart lives?

[His voice rises on the last word, and Talia flinches back, bringing her hands up in front of her face in an aborted protective gesture. Bruce steps back, all anger seeping out of him immediately.]

BRUCE: I didn't mean-I-

[Talia slowly brings her hands down and looks Bruce in the eyes, gaze defiant and searching.]

BRUCE: I'm sorry.

[There's a long pause, and then Talia nods.]

TALIA: Alright.

[She sighs heavily, and leans forward so that Bruce can put his arms around her. He kisses her hair gently, then buries his face in it.

We slowly fade out and back into the montage. Text at the bottom of the screen reads: Fall 1994. Bruce trains more, both physically and mentally. There seems to be a new sort of distance between him and Talia, although we do see them kiss several times.

We see Bruce lighting a menorah as Talia watches. Text at the bottom of the screen reads: Hanukkah 1994.

We see more training, including helicopter flying practice. Text at the bottom of the screen reads: Winter 1995. On what is presumably Valentine's Day, Bruce gifts Talia with a bouquet of roses, which makes her smile. More training, and then the montage ends.

We cut to Bruce sparring a female assassin while Ra's and Talia watch. Text at the bottom of the screen reads: March 3rd, 1995. It's a challenge, but eventually Bruce pins her to the mat. Ra's begins to clap.]

RA'S: Very good, Detective. You training is almost complete. 

BRUCE: [tersely] Thank you. 

[Ra's appears not to notice his tone.]

RA'S: And it's time for the _next step_.

[Bruce looks startled. Talia looks at her father sharply, clearly surprised.]

BRUCE: What's that?

RA'S: _Personal_ training from me, of course. You'll need it since you're to be my successor.

[Bruce looks like he almost wants to laugh.]

BRUCE: You still believe I'll agree to succeed you?

[Ra's narrows his eyes.]

RA'S: Of course, Detective. After all, what other option is there?

BRUCE: Return to Gotham. Be its protector.

[Ra's scoffs.]

RA'S: Please. Your idea of becoming _Batman_ is a child's fantasy. _This_ is what you are meant to become.

BRUCE: I don't think so.

[Ra's hisses and turns to Talia.]

RA'S: Daughter. You told me he was on the verge of accepting!

[Talia looks at Bruce, her eyes cold.]

TALIA: I'll have a _talk_ with him, Father.

[Ra's nods, grimly pleased, and Talia takes Bruce by the arm and drags him out into the tunnel, signaling to the female assassin to follow them, which she does. Once they get outside, Talia turns to her.]

TALIA: Get what he'll need. Quickly.

[The female assassin nods and runs off. Talia turns back to Bruce, looking him in the eyes.]

TALIA: You should leave. 

[Bruce looks shocked.]

BRUCE: What?

TALIA: You should _leave_. We both know you can never stay here. And if you keep denying my father, he will get fed up with you. Better to leave now when he's just starting to get angry. Take the helicopter. 

[Bruce still looks shocked. Talia rolls her eyes.]

TALIA: I can only keep you out here for so long. As soon as she returns with your things, you'll need to go.

[She jerks her head in the direction the female assassin went. Bruce's shocked looks begins to fade.]

BRUCE: You've been planning this.

[Talia smiles sadly.]

TALIA: I always knew on some level you couldn't stay, but it was after our fight that I really realized it.

[She takes a deep breath.]

TALIA: Gotham needs you, Bruce. I can tell that from your stories. It needs you more than I ever will. 

BRUCE: And you're needed here.

TALIA: I am.

[Bruce sighs.]

BRUCE: I love you, Talia.

TALIA: And I you, beloved. I hope that one day we will meet again.

[They kiss for a few long moments before they hear footsteps approaching and quickly break apart. The female assassin reappears, slightly out of breath, holding Bruce's suitcase and another package.]

FEMALE ASSASSIN: I wasn't able to get everything. I'm sorry.

BRUCE: It's alright. I can afford to buy replacements.

[He takes the suitcase and looks at the package.]

BRUCE: What's that?

TALIA: A present. 

[Bruce looks slightly skeptical, but he takes it as well. He nods at the female assassin, gives Talia one last kiss on the cheek, and then quickly heads down the tunnel toward the landing cavern, where he climbs into the helicopter and buckles himself in. Before he starts it, though, he opens the package. It contains the final version of the Batsuit, body armor and all. He takes it in for one long moment, and then starts the helicopter, maneurvering it up and out of the cave.

The screen fades to black. Credits roll.]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, Damian has not been conceived yet. The only batkids alive are Dick (who is almost 4) and Jason (who is an itty bitty baby).


	4. Episode 4: A Kind Of Disease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce comes home, Lucius Fox takes his rightful position, we catch our first glimpse of another superhero, and Bruce finally suits up. But crime isn't a problem that can be solved easily, especially not in a city like Gotham.

[We open on the interior of an airport. Text at the bottom of the screen reads: Gotham City, March 7th, 1995. Alfred Pennyworth is standing near a boarding gate, holding a sign that reads: BRUCE WAYNE. People are currently getting off the plane, a few glancing curiously at the sign, and soon enough Bruce Wayne himself is among them. He scans the waiting people and spots Alfred with his sign, which makes him smile. He heads over, and comes to a stop in front of his butler.]

BRUCE: I would've recognized you without this.

[He gestures to the sign.]

ALFRED: I'm aware of that, sir. 

[He takes a long moment to simply look at his ward taking in the changes, and then hugs him. Bruce looks surprised by this, but puts his arms around Alfred in return. Soon Alfred pulls away.]

ALFRED: You seem...older.

BRUCE: Well, it has been a year and a half.

[A beat.]

BRUCE: But I know what you mean.

[Alfred nods, and then smiles wryly after a moment.]

ALFRED: And it was quite an _eventful_ year and a half, wasn't it?

BRUCE: You don't know the half of it.

ALFRED: Then perhaps you should tell me on the way home. 

[We see them collecting Bruce's luggage, getting into the familiar black limousine, and driving away.

We then cut to the interior of a Wayne Enterprises conference room. Text at the bottom of the screen reads: March 10th, 1995. Bruce and Lucius Fox are sitting on opposite sides of a conference table, with books and papers spread out between them.]

BRUCE: I'm sorry I only just missed your birthday. I should've timed my return better.

[Lucius laughs.]

LUCIUS: It's fine. Alfred's a better gift-giver than you anyway.

BRUCE: Ouch.

[A beat.]

LUCIUS: Bruce, this is strange, don't you think? I mean, you were away so long and now you're just back, like nothing happened. What were you even doing? The Gotham Gazette said you were in a monastery, but we all know their sources aren't always the most reliable. 

[He raises his eyebrows at Bruce, waiting for response.]

BRUCE: Speaking of when I was away-how do you like my uncle?

[Lucius clearly notices the obvious subject change, and raises his eyebrows even higher, but he lets it slide after Bruce shows no sign of wanting to answer his earlier question.]

LUCIUS: You want the truth?

BRUCE: Yes.

LUCIUS: I think he's a fool, and I don't like him. He acts like he's better than all the other employees just because he's related to the Waynes, even though that's only because his sister married one-he had nothing to do with it. You should see how he treats his secretary. And he's not even that good at his job.

BRUCE: Then you'll think it's a good thing I'm planning on replacing him. 

LUCIUS: You are? With who?

BRUCE: You.

[Lucius is taken aback.]

LUCIUS: Me? Listen, Bruce, I appreciate the thought, but I don't really want charity-

BRUCE: It's not charity. You were one of the most talented business students at Gotham U-probably more talented than me. And I trust you. I want someone I can trust running my business. I don't think I can trust my uncle.

[Lucius takes this in, nodding and looking at Bruce curiously. After a moment, he sighs.]

LUCIUS: Alright, alright. I'll do it. I wouldn't if anyone else asked, but...

[He leans back in his chair and shakes his head.]

LUCIUS: You're different these days, you know.

BRUCE: [dryly] Maybe all that time in a monastery changed me. 

LUCIUS: Maybe.

[A beat.]

LUCIUS: But I don't think so. I'll get a straight answer out of you someday.

BRUCE: Maybe even soon.

[He rises from his chair, claps Lucius on the back, and leaves the room. Lucius stares after him, and after a moment, chuckles a little to himself.

We cut to Bruce sitting in an armchair watching television. Text at the bottom of the screen reads: March 14th, 1995. The TV newscaster is reporting about a recent incident in Metropolis: another appearance of the superhuman being calling himself Superman.]

NEWSCASTER: According to reporter Lois Lane of local newspaper the Daily Planet, "Superman" claims to be an alien whose planet was destroyed, leading him to come to Earth, which only raises more questions: why, then, his seeming devotion to protecting Earth's people? Are there other members of his species, and if so, can we expect them to appear? And what does this mean for the future of space travel? Today, we're talking to Alan Johnson, a top NASA official, about this significant development.

[Bruce shuts off the television.]

ALFRED: Jealous someone else got there first?

[Bruce startles. He hadn't realized Alfred was standing in the doorway.]

BRUCE: …No. Of course not.

ALFRED: If you say so, Master Bruce. 

[He steps into the room and sits down in an armchair across from Bruce's.]

ALFRD: Anyway, the firing's over and done with. Your uncle was quite displeased you sent emissaries to tell him rather than coming yourself.

BRUCE: I imagined he might be.

[A beat.]

BRUCE: Well, that's good. I think everything's as ready as it can be, for now. 

ALFRED: What do you mean, sir? 

BRUCE: I mean, Alfred, that I'm ready to start patrolling. I'm ready to truly become Batman.

[We zoom in on Alfred's surprised face before smash cutting to Bruce suiting up, arming himself with Batarangs, and finally putting on his cowl. With one last nod to Alfred, he climbs in the Batmobile and drives out of the Batcave. We catch a brief glimpse of Alfred preparing a med kit before we cut to a montage: Bruce as Batman stops a mugging, breaks up what seems to be a deal between criminals, and even stops a late-night bank robbery. There's a seemingly never-ending stream of criminals to stop, and on top of that, most of the areas Bruce goes through are not only plagued by crime but by devastating poverty.

We cut to Bruce prowling along a rooftop. Text at the bottom of the screen reads: March 28th, 1995. Suddenly, Bruce hears a shout from below. He immediately rushes to the edge of the roof and looks down, where he sees a woman clutching her young son to her and away from the man holding them at gunpoint. Strangely enough, the man is wearing a full tuxedo. Bruce quickly leaps off the roof, landing heavily on the ground in front of the woman. Before the mugger can react, Bruce yanks the gun from his hand and tosses it behind him towards the woman. He then punches the mugger in the gut, causing him to double over and cry out, and spins him around, pulls his hands behind his back, and binds them together. As Bruce then shoves the mugger to the ground, he notices a pin on the man's tuxedo: it appears to be a bird of some sort. He clearly makes a mental note of it before turning to the woman. The mugger shakes his head, seemingly dazed.]

BRUCE: Are you alright?

[The woman only stares, apparently too frightened to speak.]

BRUCE: Look. You're safe now.

[He gestures to the bound mugger.]

WOMAN: …Oh. Yes. I suppose.

[She gently loosens her son's grip on her skirt and turns him to face Bruce.]

WOMAN: Should we thank you?

BRUCE: You don't need to. 

[He grabs the mugger by the back of his neck and pulls him along as he melts into the shadows. The mugger yelps, having broken out of the seeming daze he'd been in after Bruce shoved him down.]

MUGGER: 'Ey! Where are you taking me? I-

[Abruptly, his voice becomes muffled, indicating Bruce has clamped a hand over his mouth. The woman and her son both stare at the spot where Bruce disappeared, then the boy looks at his mother.]

BOY: Was that...real? 

[The woman shakes her head in disbelief.]

WOMAN: I don't know.

[We cut to Bruce pressing the mugger up against the wall of an alley and yanking the pin off of his suit.]

BRUCE: This is an interesting accessory, and it goes with an interesting outfit.

[He eyes the mugger's tuxedo, and then puts more pressure on him.]

BRUCE: Why are you wearing it?

MUGGER: I don't know, the boss said to!

BRUCE: Really? And who is your boss?

MUGGER: I didn't see 'im, but Nick, you know, the guy who got me 'ired, 'e said the boss wants all 'is guys wearing stuff like this. I dunno why. 'e's got some kind of theme going on, or something. Nick said 'e calls 'imself the _Penguin_. What the 'ell kinda name is that?

[Bruce nods, his eyes narrowing. Then he steps back, letting the mugger free. The mugger is so shocked he nearly topples over, and Bruce has to help him stand upright.]

MUGGER: What's that for? Are you...are you gonna let me go?

BRUCE: Why did you need a job?

[The mugger looks startled.]

MUGGER: Oh, well, I lost my job at the plant, and I got my nieces I gotta look after, you know, and Nick said 'e could get me easy money. Guess it didn't turn out so easy, though.

[He chuckles weakly. Bruce appears to think for a few moments and then come to a decision.]

BRUCE: Give me your name.

[A beat. The mugger just looks confused. Bruce sighs.]

BRUCE: I promise I won't have you arrested. In fact, I'll try and help you.

MUGGER: Well...uh...I dunno 'ow you can 'elp, but my name's Jim Pearson. 

BRUCE: Alright. 

[He turns around to leave.]

PEARSON: 'Ey! Are you just gonna leave me 'ere?

[He wiggles pointedly in his ties. Bruce sighs again, then rips the ties off instead of simply untying them before leaving and melting into the shadows.]

PEARSON: Well, that's one way to do it, I guess... 

[We cut to Bruce in the Batcave, having just finished changing out of his suit. He's staring off into the distance pensively, and Alfred, swabbing a cut on his arm, clearly notices.]

ALFRED: Something bothering you, Master Bruce?

BRUCE: Alfred, I'm afraid. For Gotham. The problem of crime is much worse than I thought-it runs in the city's blood. And for every mob boss with vicious intent, there's a dozen henchmen only trying to feed their families. Nightly patrols won't be enough.

ALFRED: Ah. So you are not proposing to stop your nightly patrols?

BRUCE: No. I'm going to expand my efforts. I've kept up my mother's charity work, but I need to go beyond that-to build a whole new infrastructure for Gotham. A blood transplant, if you will. But I'll need help. Not only with my plans, but with better tech for patrols, with cover stories for if I need to leave events...

ALFRED: What are you trying to imply?

BRUCE: I think it's time I told Lucius my secret.

ALFRED: Aren't you worried he'll think you're a madman? Or worse-expose you? You went to all this trouble building yourself a cover, after all. I'd hate to see that wasted.

[Though he's being slightly sardonic, Bruce can tell Alfred's worry is real. He turns to his butler and smiles slightly.]

BRUCE: Don't worry. I have a plan.

[We cut to Bruce and Lucius walking through the halls of Wayne Manor. Text at the bottom of the screen reads: March 30th, 1995.]

LUCIUS: You have enough equipment to build tech here?

[He glances at the fancy decorations skeptically.]

BRUCE: I have a special room for the purpose.

LUCIUS: Where?

BRUCE: Let's say it's in the basement.

[He stops in front of a specific spot of wooden paneling, reaches out, and presses down an oddly shaped rock in the carving. The two panels lift up and slide apart, revealing a staircase leading down. Lucius stares.]

LUCIUS: Bruce...? 

[Bruce heads down the stairs, and after a moment Lucius follows, looking around warily. At the bottom of the stairs, there is a door with a keypad next to it. Bruce punches in a code, and it slide open. The Batcave is revealed in all of its splendor: giant computer terminal, Batmobile, Batsuit, a box full of Batarangs, and a punching bag and mats to practice forms on, all housed in a giant cavern with bats roosting on the stalactites. Lucius looks as if he can't believe his eyes.]

LUCIUS: What...is this?

BRUCE: The Batcave.

LUCIUS: And what's it...for?

BRUCE: My mission.

[He looks at his friend.]

BRUCE: Sit down. I'll explain everything.

[He gestures to the chair in front of the computer. Looking slightly dazed, Lucius takes a seat.]

BRUCE: You know about the murder of my parents, how the police were able to identify the killer, Joe Chill, but not able to find him. Everyone knows that.

[Lucius nods.]

BRUCE: That was the first time I came across the problem of crime in Gotham. As I grew up, I realized it was like a plague, reaching the very heart of the city. And I decided I would do something about it. That was why I traveled, to gain the skills necessary to fight crime. But now that I've begun, I've seen that stopping criminals is not enough. I have to root out the problems that cause crime. And I can't do that alone.

[Lucius nods again, slowly, taking this all in.]

LUCIUS: So you want my help.

BRUCE: Yes. I do. It would be mostly incorporated into your work at Wayne Enterprises, though with some extra bits. And of course, if you don't want to get involved with this, we'll never speak of it again. You can pretend it never happened.

[Lucius thinks about it, and then looks Bruce in the eye.]

LUCIUS: I'll help you. But you have to let me tell Tanya about it. I think I'm going to marry her-I can't keep that sort of secret from her.

BRUCE: Better yet-bring her down here. I need to meet her anyway.

LUCIUS: Alright.

[He holds out his hand. Bruce stares at it.]

LUCIUS: This is a business deal. We shake on it.

[Bruce smiles and takes his hand.

The screen fades to black. Credits roll.]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I've decided to actually make a writing schedule for myself. If it works, you can expect future updates on Mondays, Tuesdays, or Wednesdays, depending on how motivated and productive I am. 
> 
> Also-don't ask what Pearson's accent is supposed to be. I don't know. That's just what he sounded like in my head.


End file.
